


Good To Know that if I Ever Need Your Attention All I Need to do is Die

by lanaboo222



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Liam is a teacher, Louis is a class clown, M/M, Niall has a crush on his teacher, Zayn is a paramedic, but its all alright in the end, no one believes him, shit happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-05
Updated: 2013-07-05
Packaged: 2017-12-17 17:50:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/870268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanaboo222/pseuds/lanaboo222
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a prankster so when he chokes on a sweet in class no one believes him until he's almost dead, will Harry, Louis' best friend and crush be able to save him and what will happen between them?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good To Know that if I Ever Need Your Attention All I Need to do is Die

Louis sat and watched Harrys profile as he stared at the whiteboard ahead, Louis liked Harry, like a lot. Only he and Harry were best friends and nothing, nothing would ever change, that and he was sure Harry was straight. Not that they’d talked about it. 

The class was boring, more boring than it had been in a while and yet Harry was adamantly watching the board in front of him about the adaptations in turtles over the year and Louis was ready to fall asleep.

“Harry” Louis whispered after another four minutes of turtle talk, this is what happened when the teacher was ill and the trainee teacher was allowed to teach the class, Mr Payne had an unhealthy love of turtles

“Shh” Harry said absentmindedly

“But Harry” Louis whined

“Talk to Niall” He whispered and Louis sighed but turned to look at Niall who was staring at Mr Payne with heart filled eyes, Louis was pretty sure that’s how he looked at Harry and felt immediately disgusted in himself.

He instead of disturbing Nialls fantasies turned back to Harry and pouted

“He’s too busy drooling over Mr Payne, come on Harry its turtles” Louis pouted

“Shh” Harry said looking at Louis with a frown, Louis shoulders slumped and he rested his chin on his hands as Harry turned back to the front and looked around the class. He chewed on his tongue absent-mindedly and tapped his free fingers across the desk watching the clock. He coughed slowly and grabbed a bag of skittles from his bag and began to eat them slowly

“Want one?” He asked and Harry turned to look at him and rolled his eyes but took one anyways before looking back to the front, Louis popped a few more in his mouth and watched Mr Payne drawing a turtle on the white board and snorted at how it’s legs were incredibly wonky and a skittle lodged itself in his throat, he coughed and breathed in deeply, Harry raised an eyebrow at him

“Shh” He sighed before turning back to the front, Louis coughed again the skittle lodged in his throat, he couldn’t breathe and his eyes were streaming, he nudged Harry starting to feel slightly dizzy, trying to suck in oxygen but failing. He was starting to panic now, trying to get Harrys attention. His vision began to darken and He finally came to the decision that he was going to die right here and now in a class about Turtles. 

He’d never told Harry that he loved him, never would he say goodbye to his mother or sisters. He felt himself slide off his chair and clawed at his throat, but nothing. The blackness was swallowing him up and he was helpless to it, and no one knew he was seriously in trouble. With a last whine he felt himself slip into nothing.

Niall heard the whine and looked down at the ground and chuckled

“It’s not that boring, Lou” Niall said nudging Louis with his foot, but Louis didn’t move, he frowned and nudged him again

“Um, Harry” Niall said

“What now?” Harry asked sounding annoyed turning to face Niall before Looking down at Louis on the floor, he rolled his eyes because trust Louis to be so dramatic as to feign sleep in the middle of the classroom. 

“He’s not moving” Niall whispered slowly getting off his seat as to not draw attention to himself

“Oh course he isn’t he’s a top class actor” Harry chuckled

“No, Harry. I think something’s wrong” Niall said in a panicked whisper “His lips are turning blue and look how pale he is”

Harry looked down at Louis and jumped up because now he took Louis in, something definitely wasn't right

“Can I help you?” Mr Payne spoke from the front of the class looking offended

“Our friend, something’s wrong” Niall said dropping down next to Louis and feeling his neck for a pulse, He looked at Harry with a worried look as the class all turned in their seats to look at the back, a few hissed annoyed words because Louis was always involved in one drama or another and turned to the front again but Mr Payne walked forwards

“It’s really faint Haz” Niall whimpered and Harry dived forward and picked Louis limp body and lay him in the recovery position grabbing his hand that was ice cold and he winced

“What’s wrong?” Nick asked from the front looking above the sea of heads

“I don’t know he was fine a minute ago” Harry frowned before he took in the packet of sweets on the floor beside him “Shit, he’s choking” Harry said as Mr Payne pulled out a mobile and dialed for an ambulance.

“I know mouth to mouth” Nick said going to take a step forward before Harry scowled at him

“No” He said harshly “So do I” He said, He was protective of Louis, wouldn't let anyone’s lips on Louis, that may have been because he wanted those lips for his own, he looked up at Mr Payne who nodded and Harry gulped tilting Louis head to the side and lowering his lips over Louis and blowing air into Louis lungs, trying to ignore the whispers of the rest of the class who’d cottoned on to the fact this wasn't a joke and Louis really was hurt.

He began to panic and pulled back, ~Louis looked as lifeless as before, he looked at Niall who looked pale, and dove back down to Louis lips and blew again desperate, tears now free falling down his face, his hands locked onto Louis sweater and finally he heard a small splutter and pulled back to see Louis eyes unfocused on his own.

Harry sobbed as Louis wretched and coughed and turned onto his side a single skittle falling to the floor as Louis continued to gag, taking deep shuddering breaths, lungs stinging, head spinning and arms suffocating him once more from a tight hug by harry

“Step back, give him some room” Mr Payne said breathlessly. Louis was shaking, weak and dizzy and Harry was scared, un-nerved and ready to punch something, anything.

“Fucking wonky turtles” Louis whimpered into Harry’s neck

“You’re a dick” Harry sniffed into Louis hair

“You’re a good kisser” Louis said before his head lolled into Harrys neck and Harry picked Louis up weaving through the watching classmates, Niall following him until he got to the door which Niall opened and Harry carried him out to the front of the school just as the ambulance arrived.

It stopped before them and the doors opened and the paramedics descended in front of them as they took in the unconscious Louis in Harrys arms, head lolling and arm hanging limply

“The blockage I his throat has gone and he woke up but then he passed out again” Harry explained as a stretcher was wheeled out

“Okay, what was the cause of the patient’s condition?” One of the men in green asked

“He choked on a sweet” Harry muttered shakily, Niall nodded staring at Louis. Harry placed him on the stretcher and ran his hand through his fringe

“We’ll have to take him to the hospital for checks to check there’s nothing else blocking the windpipe” The paramedic ‘Zayn’ by the looks of his name tag said and began to lead Louis to the ambulance

“Wait, can I come?” Harry asked walking to follow; Zayn put a hand on his shoulder

“Family only” He said with sad eyes

“Harry is his boyfriend, surly that counts for something?” Niall said and Harry gave him a curious look, Zayn looked at Harry and then Louis

“If he wakes up and I’m not there I can guarantee a sass bomb fit, he can be a little demanding and paranoid in stressful situations, and a major drama queen” Harry said in possibly the quickest voice he’d ever used

“Well, I think we can make an exception, come on lad” Zayn smiled and Harry almost ran and tripped in his haste to get to Louis in the back of the van He waved at Niall who smiled a small smile still looking shaken with Mr Payne who’d walked out of the school a hand on Nialls shoulder whispering something in his ear to which Niall nodded, 

He took a seat by Louis head and ran his fingers through Louis hair knowing that calmed him and with his other hand he took Louis in his own. The ride was quick and Loud and a little awkward because Zayn kept sending him little knowing smirks and Harry was feeling increasingly nervous.

“What?” He asked

“We get people pretending to be the boyfriend or girlfriend, but you’re the most convincing yet”

“Who’d you know” Harry asked with a frown

“Just the look you sent your friend, but I can see you want to be with him” He said and Harry frowned playing with Louis fringe a little more concentrated, Zayn just smiled knowingly

“Stop smiling like you know everything” ~Harry whined as Louis squeezed his hand, Harry gasped a little and squeezed back but Louis didn’t return it. The ambulance stopped and the door opened, Louis was wheeled out, harry on his train at they wheeled Louis into the building and onto a ward where he was put at the end. Harry sat in the chair next to him and grabbed his hand again as Doctors and nurses came and took Louis vitals and a sample of blood.

An hour or so later Louis eyes began to flutter and Harry held his breath and the moment Louis eyes opened they met Harrys, Harry bit his lip and forces away the tears of fear, happiness, love and just squeezed Louis hand that was in his own. Louis looked down at their hands and blushed a little

“You little shit, we all thought you were messing around” Harry finally broke the silence, Louis’ mouth dropped open

“I choked; I didn’t mean to do it!” Louis pouted

“Worried sick I was” Harry continued “I thought you’d died what if you’d have died Lou?” He asked, tears now welling up in his eyes ready to fall and Louis felt a lump form in his throat and he squeezed Harrys hand back

“I’m sorry” Louis frowned, he didn’t know what else to say, he wasn’t entirely with it, his brain was slightly fuzzy still and his heart was a little fast, then again that might have just been Harrys hand in his. He’d never know.

“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here Lou” Harry whispered his voice shaking

“Have a peaceful life” Louis answered

“It’d be horrible” Harry sniffed as a tear ran down his cheek, Louis whined and lifted his free hand and whipped the tear away with his thumb

“Don’t cry” Louis whispered as Harry dropped his head gently onto Louis shoulder and Louis ran a hand through his hair. “I’m here now, I’m alright” He said

“You’re never eating skittles again” Harry spoke into Louis neck, Louis chuckled his throat still sore and hoarse.

“Okay mother” He laughed kissing the side of Harrys head

“I love you” Harry whispered, Louis’ breath caught and harry hid his head into Louis shoulder further tightening his grip on Louis hand.

“Ah the happy couple” Came a voice and Harry looked up to see Zayn standing smiling at him and Harry mimed getting his head chopped off at him but Zayn grinned as Louis frowned

“What?” He asked

“Just coming to tell you and your boyfriend here” He said pointing at Harry, who blushed and sank on the chair glaring at Zayn “You’ve got visitors on the way up” He grinned “oh and to check lover boy was alright” He winked

“What?” Louis asked again

“Niall said I was your boyfriend to get me on the ambulance” Harry muttered into the sheets that he’d now buried his face into, cheeks hot enough to singe the sheets. 

“Oh” Louis said

“Where’s this sass bomb ass kicking then?” Zayn asked and Louis gasps

“Sass bomb? SASS BOMB? I am not a sass bomb, Hazza, how dare you. We all know I’m the Swag bomb, oh my god I can’t believe you said sass bomb. I’m not a teenage girl” Louis said and Harry looked up at Zayn and raised an eyebrow  
“Look what you’ve just started” He said tutting and shaking his head earning himself a playful punch in the shoulder from Louis.

Zayn rolled his eyes and raised his hand in fair well before walking away

“Yes, leave me with the bomb you’ve unleashed. I’ll sue you if he explodes” 

“So” Louis said quietly as Zayn walked away “You um- you love me?”

Harry hesitated and looked at Louis curiously taking in his features, his eyes not full of hatred or disgust so he nodded slowly and looked down to the bed

“Oh” Louis said “I sort of love you too, like crazily so”

“You-“Harry began but never finished as Louis lips were on his own and it was all he’d ever thought it would be with so much more. It was like the fresh air after it rains and when you feel the rush of a roller-coaster as it sours through the sky. A swooping in his stomach like he was on the ride and the sense of final freedom as their lips moved together. It wasn’t the most co-ordinated, but it was still perfect for them.

Harry broke off the kiss and leant his forehead against Louis staring at him in the eyes

“Fuck” He whispered

“Yeah” Louis chuckled “fuck”

“I’m sorry I wasn’t listening to you in class” Harry whispered feeling like it was partially his fault that this had happened because he was too scared to confront the feeling he was feeling for Louis which had over whelmed him and he needed a little space. Not knowing Louis felt the same.

“Just don’t ignore me in class again” Louis winked

“Don’t you ever pull anything like this again” Harry pouted

“but it got me out of class and with you in my arms” Louis grinned

“Shut up” Harry said breath coming out slightly 

“Good To Know that if I ever need your attention all I need to do is die” Louis smiled looking Harry in the eyes, their foreheads still pressed together, fingers entwined.

“You’re a dick” Harry whispered fondly, shaking his head slowly so their noses brushed

“and You’re a good kisser” Louis chuckled meeting Harry for another kiss to be greeted by a loud wolf whistle from Niall who was dragging a scared looking Mr Payne behind him.


End file.
